A Life I hated
by len-han
Summary: Hermione knew they would come for her at one point. Four years after the war she hoped she could escape. In a world after Voldemort won the final battle. Dark Fic/Dark Antonin/Greyback
1. A Shred Night

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the First chapter of the story. Just for your info: it is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.

Let me know your thoughts about it.

Thanks to my beta.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.

* * *

It was almost midnight; the moon was full and mostly hidden behind stormy clouds. Thunder cracked in the air, lightning lit up the night sky. Even with the air was densely full of magic she could sense it was time to go since she could feel _their_ presence in the shadows outside.

The rain was falling heavily that night, outside of the old junk building, those pearls of water she often as a kid thought there were created by a Zeus or God because he was sad or angry. She could relate to that feeling very well tonight.

From outside, every living soul thought that house was abandoned. That it had been since the murder of the old family who had owned it. They had been killed in the basement, more than fifty years ago.

Hermione Granger, twenty-one years old, was living in a small flat outside London. Living amongst the muggles, hidden from the wizard society, her flat was small but comfortable enough, with the help of magic she refurbished an old room of the scary house into a small flat with a room, bathroom, and a kitchen.

She stopped using magic after that, it was just after the war four years ago, her wand was never too far from her hand in case she needed to leave in a hurry.

All she could think about was her safety, she would have hidden at the Burrow, but she surely thought the Death Eater's would have been searching that place from the very bottom to the top.

Same with Grimmauld Place or the Shell Cottage.

She could have left England with Ron and the remains of his family but she thought it would have been too easy at that time. Nowadays she thought that she had been too much of a coward at that time to leave the place she had called home for so long.

She often thought about surrendering herself, especially knowing that she could not use magic again without exposing herself to the Snatchers.

The resistance and friends of Harry Potter were tracked through their wands by Voldemort a month after the war.

She knew it because that is how Molly found her daughter, Ginevra Weasley brutally murdered one morning after she used a simple Warming Charms in the evening. She had been raped and almost eaten alive by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione could picture how he did with his claw to rip apart her clothes, before penetrating her while starting his meal, best of the choice pureblood, Potter's girlfriend and pregnant. Bit by bit biting and eating her flesh leaving her with just the bones on her thigh and her arms, eating her child while she was still alive finishing with her still-beating heart that he took from her chest.

She hated Greyback for that. That's why the Weasley's choose to leave for France, that's why Ron came to find her four months after the war.

One month later, she encountered Lee Jordan in Muggle London randomly one morning.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't pay attention to the growling sounds outside.

Her life changed after that. Lee was a very happy, joyful person, easy to live with and peculiarly a good cook. They spent the last three years together, which was easier for both of them, but also more dangerous because if one was found, the other was dead for sure.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, she was focused on the thunder coming from outside.

The pain of the loss of her friend was still fresh for her mind, of even every loss.

Sleeping has been a luxury since the year she, Ron and Harry have been searching the Horcruxes, she never slept more than four hours every day counting on coffee and Muggle medicine to keep her awake all night.

In her mind, dying on the battlefield has always been the better option, in the case they won, her name would be part of history forever if they lost then she would be forgotten-as if she had never existed.

It was time to start moving, the rain was deep enough to cover the track of her sent until her next big move.

She wasn't safe anymore in the flat.

Clothes, books, tea, kettles, potions, tent, and food were all packed quickly in her beaded magically extended purse.

Dressing rapidly in her warmer clothes, she packed a lighter and some tissues in her pocket.

Her coat on, she could start to move and leave the property before the edge of the full moon at midnight.

Having a last quick glance outside by the windows, she saw the Snatchers wandering the streets looking for her, the Snatchers could sense her magic and Lee's magic.

It was time for her to Disapparate into Wales.

Stepping outside of the house, she would just have a few seconds to leave.

It was time to focus, wand in hand, she cautiously opened the door, hoping the Snatchers would not sense her magic before she reached the limit of her magical wards.

Ten meters was the distance she had to parkour before she could reach the limits of the magical wards she placed herself on the property.

It was a short distance but she also had to count on the risk of having to face werewolves Snatchers such as Scabior, who had a very develop smell sense.

Avoiding a smell incident such as Dean Forest was absolute for her sake tonight.

She should have moved away days ago like Lee, but she could not resign herself before tonight. Lee had always been right about that, they would find her.

Hermione saw Fenrir in front her and she knew at that exact moment she would never be able to leave without injuries if she could succeed in her leaving.

Fenrir Greyback was just on the other side of the road twenty meters away from the edge of her gate.

He was sure to have found the Potter's mudblood hiding places, he was looking for her since months, Undesirable no. 1 would be a good prize to bring back to his Lord dead or alive.

They were lucky three days ago when they caught their snack near Portsmouth, after being tortured for two days, he leads them to that places, all they had to do tonight was to finish him in front of her. All they had to do that day was to do that day was to wait on Jordan's to show up after they had been informed he has been seen around in the morning buying two tickets for France. He was an easy catch, no fight, a lot of screaming and a bit of blood.

The mudblood could not resist for sure to try to save her friend.

Hermione could sense the magic coming from the Snatchers surrounding her, excitement and lust, all of those feeling made her decision of being the quickest as possible urging to leave.

Stepping closer to the gate, fixing her gave on Greyback's movement, she stopped near the gate.

Lying near Greyback foot, she could see a dislocated body who looked like an old creepy doll. She had to stop a scream coming from her gut when she recognizes Lee's bloody body in front of her.

Being distracted by that information, she stopped paying attention to the Snatchers moving in the street.

Here would be her first mistake that night.

* * *

N/A: Hope you enjoyed reading that first chapter. I know Scabior isn't a werewolf but let's just pretend he is for that one.

Let me know if you want more of it.

Lenhan


	2. A Living Nightmare

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the second chapter of the story. Just for your info: it is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.

Let me know your thoughts about it.

Thanks to my beta.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.

WARNING: Graphic contents and Torture scenes are present in this chapter along with some rape scenes.

Replies to the Reviews;

Cori1891: Thanks for your kind words, as my first reviewer on that story you are blessing me and my beta. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the fic and especially that next chapter.

DarylDickson'sLover: oh yes

Bibikitten224: well I hope I will still have it at the end of that chapter

Roon0;  To be honest it is not going to get better.

* * *

She could smell the metallic, peculiar fragrance of the blood been mixed in with the smell of the rain. She was sure that Greyback if he could, would use that fragrance as a daily perfume. She could sense that Lee was probably in a great deal of pain at the moment, nothing prepared her to see anything like that.

Apparently, you could think with the war that she had dealt with a lot of nightmarish things and seen her fair share of mangled bodies, but she never thought that she would see her last friend dying in front of her, like a doll in Greyback's hands.

Lee was supposed to have left from England by boat three days ago for France. She thought he would be safe travelling on a ship. Lee had managed to get tickets for them, but at the last minute, she had refused to leave again. England was her home, and she wanted to die there if need be.

Greyback could sense the bitch, but he wasn't sure of where she was, probably behind the wards she had cast. The wards started to move in front of him, meaning the bitch was getting closer to the edge.

They were going to have fun.

Beating the shit under him, Greyback smelled more blood coming from the now reopened wounds, the smell of the putrid flesh starting to attacked his nose. He threw the body away, exciting the Snatchers that had begun to swarm around him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the disapproving look Antonin Dolohov was giving him. Antonin—the truthful right arm of the Dark Lord had tagged along to make sure that they wouldn't try and take advantage of the situation and try to turn the Mudblood into a meal.

Hermione spotted Dolohov in the corner of her eyes and knew she had to act quickly. Two Death Eaters were here to catch her, and one of them had almost killed her before. She had to think fast, Dolohov could break her wards anytime soon. She had to step away quickly and disapparate, or fight and stand the risk of being caught.

Checking her beaded bag, she found some remains of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder that she had stashed in there from her trip to the Weasley's joke shop many years ago, but she wondered if the powder would still be safe and or even usable for that matter. Not having time to worry about it though, she took one step after the other, her wand in her right hand and the powder in the left, checking the surrounding places for any movements, she could feel the adrenaline growing inside her brain sensing her to be smarter than that.

Stepping outside of the wards, she dropped the powder first, and the world around her went pitch black, seemingly consumed by darkness from hell itself.

Antonin looked at the edge of the gate when he thought he caught a glimpse of a foot before he was blinded. The Mudblood was smart, she had used Peruvian powder, which was a bitch to see through and near impossible to get rid of.

He could hear Greyback shouting orders at the same time the clock of the local church bells beginning to chime, signaling that it was midnight. The bitch was in trouble now; the wolves were out of the woods and coming for her.

Hermione never thought they would be that quick, but she could hear the growl of the wolf and Greyback screaming his orders to his pack of Snatchers. She stepped into the smoke to leave the street and disapparate into a new place, taking her last chance to escape.

As she started to move, she felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side. She could feel his claws scratching her skin, leaving deep scratches that were slowly beginning to bleed her dark blood that was as red as any humans.

The smell of the blood excited the pack, and she could hear Greyback coming closer, the heavy footfalls of his boots had her trembling with fear. The wolves were growling their content of the tonight's prize falling for their trapped and captured.

Her wand still in her hand and she barely had time to cast a Cutting Spell on the hand that was clamped down on her arm. Leaving her free, she started to run down the road causing excitement to ripple through the Pack at the idea of chasing prey.

Feeling like a deer stuck in headlights, she ran as fast as she could, throwing all of the spells she could think of over her shoulder, trying to stop the pack chasing her, but she was not fast enough. Leaving her to fall on the floor, Greyback swooping in to catch her.

In the next moment, all she could think about was the blood running down her legs and face and the feeling of the bones been crushed in her chest, her breath shortening.

Hermione could sense the Pack's excitement at the sight of her in such pain. She was sure that Dolohov would also find delight in the view.

Greyback flipped her onto her back, while Antonin placed a charm on her to bind her wrists. She was done for, at that very moment, and she knew it. There would be no escaping those bindings.

In the next moment, all she could think about was the blood running down her legs and face, the feeling of the bones in her chest being crashed, her breath shortening.

Hermione could sense the Pack's excitement at the sight of her in such pain. She was sure that Dolohov would also be finding delight in the display.

Greyback left them for a minute to grab the dismembered body of Lee, and she could see the Pack was starting to fall into disarray as they got closer of Lee's body. Knowing what would follow she began to scream, "Leave him, leave him you beast."

The result of that action made Greyback dropping Lee's Body in front her, she could the infected cut, the fever making him pale, the pus freshly crusting on his skin, the discharge marbling his black coat and his bone piercing his skin in different places in his legs and arms. That vision would be one she remembered for the rest of her days.

She hoped that Lee had passed away already, as much as she tried to contain her urge to throw up. Every time she moved her hand the magical tie, got tighter and tighter and the point that her wrist was all bloodiest.

At the moment she looked at Dolohov, she understood why they hadn't killed her yet. She was going to assist to the Pack's feast on her friends and after that whatever remained of her would be brought to Voldemort.

At the exact moment Greyback unleashed his pack, she heard Lee last breath and all she could she was Greyback eating her friend's heart and liver. And for the rest, it was all a red mist of pieces of flesh and blood as the pack was feeding themselves. She could feel tears running on her face, and her breath became erratic, she hoped she would pass away before the end of the macabre feast she encountered tonight.

The last sounds she heard before being unconscious was bones crashing, wolves growling and Dolohov whispering in her ear, "I told you I was going to catch you."

When the Pack finished their meal, he ordered them to clean up after themselves, otherwise, there would be issues with the muggles. When he went to pick up the Mudblood, Dolohov stopped him.

"I am taking her," Antonin said, leaning over to scoop up the girl. "Make sure the mess is cleaned and you will receive your reward from the Lord for assisting in her capture."

And with that final word and a spell Dolohov disappeared into the night with his prize.

 _One way or the other I will get her_ , Greyback thought to himself. The Mudblood had been his mudblood ever since Bellatrix had promised her to him all those years ago. He had been waiting patiently since then and to be denied the chance to have her again near drove him mad.

x-x-x

Near the gate of Malfoy Manor, Antonin Dolohov was stood waiting for Thorfinn Rowle to join him. He needed the other Death Eater there before he could take the bitch to his master.

Thorfinn was well known in the circle of Death Eaters to have unfinished business with the bitch laying at his feet.

While waiting for his friend, Antonin rolled himself a cigarette. The smell of it would probably wake up Potter's friend. If there was one thing he could not deny was that the Mudblood was truly a firecracker. He still wondered after all of these years how she had managed to survive his curse. He would figure it out once he started his planned experiments on her and after that, she would be the next feast for Greyback.

For as long as he could remember over the last six years, he had often heard about her from Draco Malfoy. He would be sure to let the young Malfoy have some fun with her once he had had his share.

He heard his friend's arrival in the usual pop that came from someone apparating in.. Turning to look at his friend, he could see the surprise written across his friend's face. He knew it was due to the Mudblood lying at his feet.

"Where did you catch her?" asked Thorfinn.

"Near Croydon, in a small house. Why?" answered Antonin with a question of his own.

"Thought that the Half-blood, the Jordans boy, said she was already in France," murmured Thorfinn, before asking in afterthought, "What happened there to the boy?"

"You know how much Greyback loves to play with his food," Antonin pronounced in a cold tone.

That particular sentence made Thorfinn have some pity for the boy. Even for a Half-blood traitor, Greyback was not a good end for anyone. But his master enjoyed giving pain to people, especially the traitors and it was also a way to keep Greyback's Pack content. Before he could lay a hand on the Mudblood, he was stopped by Lucius Malfoy, who had come to open the gate for them. He had to lower the wards to permit the passage of the Mudblood onto the grounds. Stepping into the well known Malfoy Garden, Antonin was always stunned by the beauty of the place.

Making their way to the entrance, Lucius and Thorfinn left Antonin in the hall, so he could bring the Mudblood to their the office that the Lord made himself from an old salon of Narcissa's. Antonin was surprised to see the Lord's pet on the floor near the fireplace. Unusual, since he was always near their Master's feet. Quickly closing the doors, he left the package on the floor before kneeling to salute his Master.

"My Lord, I have brought you the Mudblood, as requested," said Antonin while bowing.

"Very well done, Antonin. You did not disappoint me, as usual. You will be rewarded, you shall have the mudblood at your disposal after my interrogatory," proclaimed Voldemort

"Thank you Master," answered Antonin.

"Where is Greyback?" asked Voldemort curious to know where is men were.

"I ordered him to clean the mess he has done Master," was the last sentence pronounced by Antonin

Without any more words spoken, his Master sent him away with a wave of his hand. Opening the door he heard the Mudblood gasping at the sight of their master's pet. He knew for sure their Master would have some fun with her.

Joining Thorfinn and Lucius in the dining room, he ordered a firewhisky glasses from closest elf he saw. It was almost breakfast time but he didn't care.

Sitting in the chair near Thorfinn, they listened to Lucius fill them in on the daily news of what was happening in the Wizarding World of Great Britain. When Lucius left the room, it was the signal for Thorfinn and Antonin to finish their previous conversation.

"What happened when you caught her?" asked Thorfinn

"Greyback and his Pack had a feast with the putrid flesh of her friend in front of her and after that, she collapsed," answered Antonin.

"Was the Master happy?" questioned Thorfinn

"You know he has never truly been happy since Nagini's death," murmured Antonin more to himself than to answer his friend.

"I thought he loved his new pet," said Thorfinn

"Not very much but I am sure once he won't be of any use he will transform him into an Inferi," replied Antonin

"Sure. What do you think is going to happen to Granger?" demanded Thorfinn.

"Not sure," answered Antonin with a shrug.

Going back to his thoughts, it was time for him to go home and sleep. Tomorrow they have to start looking for the remaining sections of the resistance in Wales, and he hoped the Mudblood was willing to give them information on them or that would mean he would never be able to experiment on her.

Leaving his friend there, he went back home.

On Thorfinn behalf he wondered what was the Lord doing with the Mudblood, leaving the dining room, he joined Lucius in the cupboard near the Lord's office, to watch through the mirror in the wall.

The Mudblood was maintaining on the floor by the Lord curse as her wrist was cut open, he could see the lust in the Lord pet eyes, he was sure that the following moment we're not going to be pleasant for her.

He could see her clothes getting shred apart, her skin cut in multiple places, the blood running down her skin. But she never spoke about the resistance, he was sure she didn't know anything about them which was going to upset the Lord, condemning her to the worst fate possible, she was going to be locked in with the Lord's pet for days.

On that note, he could hear her scream of agony, which made him smile. The Lord's pet was going to have some fun today.

Leaving the cupboard, he made his way back to the garden, where he encountered Draco.

He had just enough time to let Draco knows that the bitch was there.

x-x-x

Hermione could not feel anything but pain, her lungs were so sore from screaming that she could not breathe properly anymore. Leading her to cry more from that pain. She could see Voldemort turning around her and getting upset cause she did not know anything about the resistance, she presumed that the only person that knew something was Lee.

As Voldemort left the room, she suddenly felt something licking her blood and her wound, she felt his urge against her stomach making her sick, before she could move to stop him. She felt him penetrating her, leaving pain and blood behind him in her cunt, making her cry more, and begging the creature to leave her.

Her supplication made the creature more excited, want more cry and begging from her, more blood, suddenly she felt him biting her shoulder, to get more blood and at the same time ripping apart some skin and flesh, leaving a fresh open wound.

That was just the beginning of her sentence, which was going to be for three days, but that was not known by Hermione yet.

* * *

A/ N: This chapter is slightly longer than the other one. Just so you know, I don't have a plan of posting a chapter every day. So far, it would be approximately one/two chapter per week as they are small chapters. We will probably have some flashback next week and some more details on Antonin's experiments.

I hoped I have not lost anyone along the way. What do you want to see in the next chapter?

Lenhan


	3. A new torture

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the third chapter of the story. We did past the 500 views guys, I am so happy.

 **Just for your info:** This is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.

Let me know your thoughts about it.

Thanks to my beta.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowling.

 **WARNING: Contains graphic and torture scenes are present in this chapter, along with some rape scenes**.

Reply to the reviewers:

DarylDickson'sLover: oh yes poor Hermione

Candice Carter: I posted two chapter this week so I think I am quite good at that.

I hoped to be posting 1 to 2 chapters per week.

roon0: Yes, Lee had the better deal, I truly advise at the beginning of the chapter of his possible content, but it will get better at one point I guess.

* * *

Hermione woke up when she felt a hand passing a wet cloth on her face, she wanted to disappear , the feeling of guilt at the memories of what happened earlier came into her mind, how could she forgive herself for letting that creature who was a friend of hers, rape her and eat her alive like he did. He still looked like his old self, except that apparently in the inside he nothing more than a beast controlled by Voldemort, she was sure that Ron knew about that.

Gaining back all of her senses, she hoped he didn't do that much damage before she could feel the crust of mixed blood and pus of her left shoulder, she knew that the creature was worse than Greyback somehow.

Opening her eyes to find the worried face of Draco Malfoy looking at her, she felt like she had hit rock bottom. The feeling of the fresh cloth on her skin was good and refreshing, she wondered why Draco was doing that.

"Why are you doing that Malfoy? ," asked Hermione curious about his behavior toward her.

"What is happening to you is not fair," Draco answered.

"Why are you saying that?" Hermione questioned.

"You should have joined us when the Master asked all of you instead of running away, you would have been a brilliant wife for one of us."

Leading Hermione to wonder what her life could have been, she would probably have been tortured for days, then she would have finished as Greyback's evening snack.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione asked Draco.

"He has been tortured for months and treated like a dog by the Death Eaters, but the Master has not forgotten that once he was a Pureblood descendant, so he let him copulate with prisoners sometimes to have some babies," answered Draco

"Copulates? Like an animal? And what are the babies for?" Asked Hermione

"Yes, copulates Granger, forget he was human because now he is just a beast. Forget about your friend he is gone for good, he is the one that raped you. And the babies are going to be part of the next generation of wizards." replied Draco.

The answered that Draco gave her made her wonder about the future of wizard kind in England.

Letting Draco clean her, she felt somehow refreshed and rejuvenated. She had to free the creature by any means necessary, listening to Draco's voice feeding her from information about what she missed those last 4 years, she starts to understand why the creature was the way he was. She hoped she was not going to get pregnant of the creature's baby.

Voldemort started to shape it after the battles, using dark magic to bind him to his own essence adding a new soul to him, it had started to twist the mind of the creature, the creatures lust for blood and flesh was his very owned desires, growing from the pain he endured being treated as pet, tortured by Voldemort and his circle, raped and abused. She was thinking she could bring him back.

Draco understood her thoughts, already warning her about the dangerousness of that creature, who only had love for his Creator. Such creature has never existed from all of the wizarding memories, Draco was sure of that, crafted by dark magic and violence, part wild dog part savage human, nothing like him never existed, even Greyback was thinking twice before crossing his path.

The creature spent two whole months with Greyback's pack, having fun with the small animals he could chase, eating them alive, he copied his behavior from one of his pack the day he raped and killed Ginevra Weasley, she let her guard down when she saw the creature, thinking of him as a friend before he jumped on her, reducing her bones into small lego pieces, and starting to eat her alive, he had to fight the creature before he could have the body of the Weasley girl, by a twisted fact of fate her children have been eaten by his father, and Greyback was very proud of that.

Without more words to exchange Hermione thought about the day they lost the war, Draco, like Severus, was a double agent for the order, when they destroyed the last Horcruxes by killing Nagini, they exposed themselves to the pure rage of Voldemort.

Instead of cursing then, he simply let an Avada go into Harry and by the same way killing the last Horcrux. With that done he kept Harry's body near him and left him under a spell to preserve it.

Following that moment Voldemort showed to all of those who fought him that he had some mercy, they could join him now or die tomorrow. The only person who joined him that day was Cormac McLaggen.

All of the others members left the battlefield and went into hiding.

That was the last time she saw the members of the order except for the Weasley family.

Following the day of the Last Battle, which was to be known later as the Beginning of the Reign of Voldemort by the Resistance, Hermione was walking into Croydon when she stopped herself in front of the scary haunted house. That is where she chooses to remain in place until she could join the resistance. Such an opportunity never came to her. As the Undesirable Number One, the resistance thought it was too risky to work with her.

Leaving the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, Hermione was wondering how she could escape her fate. She could try to attack Draco but he was not going to be fair because he was the only one who helped her today, but he was also the weaker and she knew that very well.

Stepping into her new room, with what remained which looked like a mattress and a blanket, she thought he could have been worse. The walls were very humid and the floor very dirty, she was pretty sure this was to be where her friends were to be held when the Snatchers catch them.

Falling on the mattress, she wonders why she had no clothes back on except the remaining of her knickers and the matching bra. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the door of her cell, she sat on the edge of the mattress.

Opening the door of her cell she found, with surprise, Thorfinn Rowle looking at her, wondering what was going to happen next, she covered herself in the blanket trying to hide what she could from his eyes.

"Step up mudblood," ordered Thorfinn

"Why?" questioned Hermione.

"Do as I ask or you will be visited by the Lord's Pet." Thorfinn's answer leads Hermione to understand that he did not know what was going to happen to her.

Without a second thought, Hermione got up to follow Rowle. Leaving her cell and the dungeon behind her, Hermione entered into what looks like a laboratory, the type of one she saw on tv in the muggle world.

On her left, she could see Antonin Dolohov mixing some potion together while Rowle made her move near an autopsy table, in her mind that was not going to be an easy business happening here.

Sitting on the table, she wondered what was that all about, what the twisted mind of Voldemort thinks he could do to her.

x-x-x

Antonin watched Thorfinn coming into the room with the intriguing mudblood, so while she was sitting he gave a glance in Thorfinn's direction silently asking him to leave the room, he rose from his chair to face his new rat. She was going to be the test subject of all of the experiments he had in mind, but for that he needed to heal her first, noticing the bite of the beast on her shoulder, he wondered if the flesh was going to grow back as normal or if instead, she was going to have a bite hole in it.

"-Drink the glasses, and then lie down on the table," ordered Antonin. Without one world being pronounced by her, she took the glass from his hand and drink the liquid inside, it did not taste bad.

Antonin grabbed his medical tool kit and took a small scalpel out of it, thinking about a better way to start today's experiment, looking at her wounds closing. Her intact shoulder would be a good spot to start at, grabbing a small bone saw and putting it down on the table, he start to cut in her skin along the bone bit by bit, he could hear the mudblood scream as her blood ran down the table, he saw the muscles running down her bones and choose to cut in the middle along with the nerves to reach the acromion that he was going to fully remove, taking her muscles out bit by bit, making spaces for him to cut the bones apart The bones removed he put the muscles back inside while fixing them with magic, same for the skin, immobilising her arm, he gave the mudblood Skelegro Potion in a small quantity, seeing if the bone would grow back by tomorrow.

Taking the bone he cut in his hand, he started to analyse the tissues and her cells, taking blood samples to analyze them comparatively to half-blood and pureblood blood samples he got, willing to give her some more healing potion Antonin fed her with a muggles nutriment bag of medicine, and none of them were pain medicine.

Leaving the mudblood on the table, he let his Master's pet enter the room for the night. He would be sure that the mudblood was going to cry some tears tonight, as he closed the door he started to hear her agony scream filled the room, with a smirk on his face Antonin walked along the corridor to join the dining room.

x-x-x

Thorfinn, Lucius, Draco and their Master were already sitting near the table, he chose to sit near Lucius who was waiting for Narcissa to come home.

"My Lord where is your pet tonight?" questioned Thorfinn

"With our special guest Thorfinn."

Feeling the disgusting feeling coming from Thorfinn, Antonin decided he would soon need to speak about that with his friend.

While waiting for Narcissa who entered the room to sit near her husband, all the men rose from their seat as expected by their Master.

Hearing the scream of pure pain coming from the end of the corridor, Antonin could well guess that the beast had been eating another piece of the mudblood or he had found her asshole and decided it was better to have her that way. He could not understand how that creature has been made that way, so twisted but in the same time so attached to his Master.

x-x-x

Eating their meal, roasted honey duck with orange sauce accompanied by glazed vegetables, they heard Greyback entering the house, as much as they could sense was sure of one thing, it was going to be the hell of a night for the mudblood. Greyback stepping into the dining room was only going to mean one thing, he wanted to fuck the mudblood tonight, pure werewolf behavior. Rising from his seat to go to the bathroom, Thorfinn wonders why his Lord has not killed him earlier. Attaining the door of the laboratory he could hear the pleased noise of the Beast that wanted to leave the room for now, opening the door for It Thorfinn looked around the room to find some of the mudbloods fingers on the floor near the door, while her body was still on the table, bleeding from different part of her arms, hands, legs, and face. Thorfinn could clearly see that her asshole and her cunt were full of mixed blood and body fluid of the beast, disgusted by the picture, he took the fingers in his hand to magically put them back in place, and giving first aid and care to her body. Leaving the room behind him, he was thinking of the best way to get used of her before she was going to be too damaged even for him.

x-x-x

Greyback was waiting in the dining room when Thorfinn came back in it, joining his seat near the table, he saw the creature in front of him sitting near Narcissa, and he could see how much Narcissa hated to see that thing, especially while sharing a meal with their Lord. Before he could move away the creature stepped away from Narcissa to approach Greyback, starting to sniff him like a dog, he let Greyback pet his head for a minute before crawling under the table to chew to bone Antonin gave him earlier.

Thorfinn could see how much his master was caring for the pet, obviously, because it was maintaining his life, and also because the creature could report any bad behavior in his ranks.

Fenrir got up from his seat trying to smell the room the mudblood was kept in before he could find her, he heard the growl of the beast, meaning one thing to him, the beast fucked his mudblood before him. Stepping away from where he was he made his way back into the dining room grabbing a piece of duck, he started to wonder how the mudblood would look now. For sure she was not a firecracker anymore.

x-x-x

Hermione could not feel her body anymore, she could barely sense her lungs getting air.

Trying to sit upon the table she could see all the blood under her, starting to turn cold, she wondered how many times she had left.

She just wanted to die now, after the experiment of today, she could feel the pain of her bone growing too slowly, her cuts were healing, and her mind was slowly falling into pieces. Inside she knew it was his fault and that was all Voldemort, but somehow she hoped he would have been really dead that night, cause from now on her goal was to kill Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: Let me know your thoughts about that chapter. The warning will remain for the next few chapters coming. Hoping to post another chapter before the end of the week. I hoped as usual that I did not lose anyone on the side of the road.

Take care of you

Lenhan


	4. a True Hell Circle

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the second chapter of the story. Just for your info: it is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.

Let me know your thoughts about it.

 **This chapter had not been corrected.**

I listened to System part of the soundtrack of Queen of the Damned sang by Chester Bennington while writing this chapter which also inspired me for a new story. I hope to be able to get this story out before the end of the week.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.

 **WARNING: Graphic contents and Torture scenes are present in this chapter along with some rape scenes.**

Reply to the reviewer:

Laying on the floor on her stomach, Hermione could feel and appreciate the coldness of it.

Feeling her stomach growling from the food deprivation she started to be used to, she wondered why they still had not feed her, it was for sure the third day she was here.

Between the beast visits and Dolohov torture, she could not feel anymore some part of her body even with the care that Draco brought to her body, she could still feel her mind slipping away from her.

Hearing the door of her cell being opened, she could smell bread and vegetable soup waking up her empty stomach, she turned to be on her back to be able to sit and eat.

To her surprise, it was Rowles that bring her the food along with some pain potion she could guess by the color trans.

Stepping in her cell, not to sure of where he could let the food to examine her, Thorfinn left the food on the floor while approaching Hermione, to check on her body , the healing process of the experiment, part of that experiment and he was sure of it was to make her suffer for her inability to stand on the right side. His master wanted her to suffer as hell before she could die in greater suffering, probably eaten alive by Greyback.

As he got closer to her, he could see scars mixed with fresh wound and residue of fluid on her skin, murmuring a cleaning spell in her direction it at least make her look a bit more human, closing the gap between them , he bend down to look at her , checking if he could see any badly infected wound same

for her finger, as everything seems to be ok for him, Thorfinn choose to leave the cell behind him.

Left alone Hermione, grabbed her food from the floor, sitting against the wall she had a look at it, if she put the bread in the soup it would give some consistency to her first meal. The bread was so dry that he crumbles when she tries to break into pieces.

Leaving her soup on the side, she got up to use the bucket left there for her personal use.

Thinking about those last three days, she had not seen the worst yet and she was sure of that, in the morning Dolohov would come to give her some potion to heal the previous damage made to her body, leaving her to rest. Draco would come later to help her get cleaned and then he would ask an elf to bring her an empty bucket for her need and some water but no food.

In what she supposed was the afternoon, Rowles would come to get her for her daily seance of tortures with Dolohov. In her mind Yesterday was not so bad, as Dolohov just cut open the scar left from his curse on her, trying to figure how she survived it.

Then Rowles bring her back in her cell, she escaped for her sake to the visit of the creature, still trying to find a name to it, it somehow in his appearance remembered her of the description of Gollum from the lord of the ring books, Pollum, Pottum or Hallum had a preference in her mind but she still had not set her mind on it.

Getting up to move until the mattress, she wondered what was going to happen to her this afternoon.

She was sure of one think she was not going to leave that room in the same state as she entered it.

Falling asleep on the mattress, she thought it was unusual that nobody came to get her yet.

X-X-X

Antonin woke up that morning feeling peculiarly happy, he had to see his Master later in the afternoon to make some experiment on the pet, leaving a day to rest to his laboratory rat.

He hoped she would be grateful for that, knowing her she would not be that much grateful and would be more than pissed about tomorrow experiment.

He always wondered how looked a mudblood brain, to his discharge he wanted to test it, see if she had the same connection than every wizard of if she like most of the Death Eater thought it would react differently.

Getting up and leaving his room, he entered his bathroom down the corridor of the first floor of his house, while taking his shower, he wondered if he could ask Thorfinn to have a walk with the mudblood outside and if Narcissa would be kind enough to let the mudblood wear one of her robes.

It would mean making sure that the robe was not going to get too damaged so she could keep it until she was useless to him.

Finishing his shower, he heard his entrance door being opened, wondering who could come that early, he quickly got dressed before, joining his visitor in the entrance.

Surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there, he invited him into his living room near the fireplace, sitting in the armchair not too far from the window, he waited for him to spoke first.

"Dolohov what do you plan to do with the mudblood," questioned the young Malfoy.

"I am not too sure yet. Is there is anything bothering Draco?" replied Antonin.

"Well, there is. I hoped she could join my household and help my wife, her old friend until she gives birth, but apparently, you are planning on killing her.,"explained Draco.

"Then you should be taking care of your wife and your son Severus, we don't want any tragic accident to happen to your family Draco," said Antonin menacing him and warning him that the mudblood was his and only his.

That done Antonin reconduct Draco to the door, enticing him to leave his house.

Calling his elf to order him to make his breakfast, Antonin went then into his office, to get some books and some paper. His Master wanted him to correct the spinal deformity of the creature, gathering his files to have a look at the previous spell used by his Master to create it, Antonin decided to study them during his breakfast.

X-X-X

Narcissa received an owl from Antonin Dolohov asking her to give one of her old robes to Hermione Granger, leaving her room to find her husband.

She walks along the corridor until she heard him in the library, speaking to Draco.

Entering the room, both of them stopped talking suddenly meaning that they were speaking about some private affair they did not want her to hear about.

Sitting in the near her husband in the couch, she gave him the letter looking at Draco's face in the same time she could see that something bothered him, it was an expression she hasn't seen on his face since the war.

Keeping her thoughts for her, she looked at her husband with a worried face.

"Do as he said in his letter, simply and plainly, we don't want any trouble not now," told Lucius with his usual cold face.

Draco, on the other hand, had a curious look on his said, "Who and what did he ask you, Mother?."

"Antonin Dolohov asked me to provide one of my old robes to Miss Granger," replied Narcissa while standing up ready to leave the room.

Does not wanting to wait anytime to fulfill the request of Dolohov, Narcissa left the library to get one robe for their prisoners.

X-X-X

As Antonin stepped in Malfoy Manor, he first went to check on the mudblood in her cell to see she needed any potion to heal from the previous experiment, as stepped near her cell, he saw Narcissa helping her to put the robe on, it was a simple black robe, but still surely an expensive one.

When Narcissa saw him, she left the cell taking with her the bowl they gave to the mudblood earlier.

Entering in the cell, he could see that his rat, was well. She had some color back on her cheeks, checking her hand he could see that they perfectly healed thanks to Thorfinn first care.

Deciding to let Thorfinn bringing her some more pain potion, and some sleep potion later could be a good thing.

Leaving the cell, Antonin made his way until his laboratory, checking his tools and preparing the potion he will need to perform the surgery he had to today.

Hearing his master's pet making his way in, it also meant that his Master was just behind him, turning on himself to face the door , he was surprise to the pet just behind him, having a quick glance in his direction, Antonin wondered if somewhere Harry potter was still inside or if he was gone for good.

When their Lord entered the room, he ordered to his pet to get himself on the table so Antonin could check his tooth and make a rapid check up of him before the surgery.

Once everything was done, Antonin gave some sleep potion to the pet, so he could start to turn him on his stomach and prep him for the surgery.

X-X-X

Hermione had to remember what her friend look like to compare it to the creature he became.

The creature appearance was far from her beloved friends one, he still has the peculiar green color of the eyes he inherited from his mother, the dark brown hair color from his father, but his face was now very triangular, his nose so broken that he was flatter than before or probably a choice of his master to make him look more like him. His tooth on the other end had been sharpening like fang or sharks tooth.

His body had scars everywhere on it, and his back was disastrously deformed, making him look very tortuous. He was also missing two fingers on his right hand and 3 on the left one, probably cut or auto eaten. For the rest of it, he did not smell so bad and surprisingly was clean and not too messy.

Killing him would not be an easy task for Hermione. She would probably need Draco to help on that one.

Remembering the lust in his eyes when he heard her screaming with pain , and the feeling of his shaped tooth piercing her skin till the flesh, her vein popping like causing to get him excited, and the feeling of pain following the moment he shred apart her skin from her flesh, leaving a very deep open wound on her shoulder.

As much as she remembered him smiling at her in the great hall, or dancing with her in the tent.

Hermione would never be able to forget her lost friend Harry Potter.

Hermione could hear Thorfinn coming near her cell, she started to recognise the foot step of her keeper, getting herself ready to get up, Hermione was surprised when he told her that nothing would happen today, as she took her potion she felt very sleepy suddenly, she just had the time to lay down that she was already sleeping.

Profiting of her sleep, Thorfinn checked her intimacy to see if she had any bad damage down there, but everything seemed to be well healed, as the thought crossed his mind, it was already too late for him to start thinking about something else.

Lowering his pants and boxer, he kneeled between Hermione's thigh, gently fingering her cunt so it would be nicely wet to not hurt her too much, Thorfinn made his way in with his erected cock, as he had been thinking about that for days leaving him with his hand for only company.

Feeling Hermione tight cunt around his cock, he pushed until he felt her cervix, and started to pound her at that moment, grabbing one of her boobs on the way, he felt they were firm enough and big enough for him. The mixed sensation of her tightness and wetness down there made him want more of it, remembering that her ass had already been taken, Thorfinn left her cunt so he could spread her legs wider, using one to maintain her legs up, he made his way inside her ass, tighter than her cunt, but so good around his pulsing cocks, leaving him to come inside her.

Using his wand to cast a cleaning spell on them, he quickly adjusted his clothes on before leaving her cell behind him.

X-X-X

Hermione woke up the next morning to find the creature looking at her behind the bar of her cell, she could notice a difference in his posture, as he stands more right than curved, she also noticed that his tooth was less sharp than her previous encountered. He had something in his look that made him more dangerous than the last time she saw him but she could not say what.

Getting closer to the bar, he sniffed the air and they growled in contentment, she wondered why as nothing was different.

She suddenly heard Thorfinn stepping in the corridor leading to her cell, meaning that it was time for her to get up and take some more potion and if she was lucky she would have some soup this morning too. To her surprise the creature did not leave his position, when she saw Thorfinn, He hex the creature to make him move so he could enter her cell, leaving the food on the floor, he approached her to give her her daily pain potion, and then he did something that surprised her, he brushed her hair with his hand.

Leaving her in the cell, he left the creature entering her cell, like an alpha male, he sniffed her, every part of her body.

Before she could scream, the creature forced her to lie down on the mattress, claiming what has been him since day one, but today the difference was he did not bite her, probably an order he got from his Master after Dolohov complained about the state of her the last time he saw her.

After that the creature left her cell, Hermione left Thorfinn casting a cleaning spell in her direction, feeling grateful for that, but still not confident enough with him, Hermione grabbed her food and ate it.

With mixed feeling toward her guardian, she wondered why he started to be kind to her today before she could set a move, she has been hex leaving her food fell on the floor, now facing her, she saw the angry face of Voldemort.

That did not sound good at all for her, something in his chase to find the resistance made him believe that she knew someone, if not he would not have come back for her.

And that could only mean one thing, the Weasley were involved.

A/N: Let me know your thoughts about that chapter. The warning will remain for the next few chapters coming. Hoping to post another chapter before the end of the week.

I hoped as usual that I did not lose anyone on the side of the road.

Small question for you what name should I pick for the creature Hattum, Hallum, Pottum, Porrum? Hattum is my favorite for the moment.

Next chapter should be out next week.

Take care of you

Lenhan


	5. A Dark Power

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the fifth chapter of my story. Just for your info: it is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.**

 **Let me know your thoughts about it.**

 **Thanks to my beta.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.**

 **WARNING: Graphic contents and Torture scenes are present in this chapter along with some rape scenes.**

 _DarylDixson'sLover:_ _well, I never said this was going to be good._

 _Aid4; I like Hallum too but I prefer Hattum, to answer to your question there are no good guys here, Hermione is going to be an absolute mess by the time goes, Antonin is definitively not a nice person, I picture him like a Nazi doctor in my head. Hope you will like this chapter so._

 _Roon0:_ _Goodness you, but I would say that it is not the end yet, I plan to make 10 more chapters so._

* * *

Hermione had been tortured for what seemed like days by Voldemort after he used legilimency on her, he found she did not know anything which would make made her useful, instead he decided she would be better as a punching bag. Raped by Hattum, abused by Voldemort, she could feel her mind breaking more and more into smaller pieces leaving ashes. Crucio after Crucio Hermione started to loose feet into reality. Everything suddenly went black.

X-X-X

Thorfinn remembered those last three days, his Lord had been so very angry at the mudblood, leaving his anger directing his act, the way made him act so roughly that he was sure the mudblood could not take it anymore.

She had been tortured by Antonin who cut her wrist, arms, and thighs so many times that he could not count it anymore, leaving her unable to feed herself. Thorfinn had to make sure she ate a bit everyday.

His Lord then would let his pet enter the room so he could abuse the girl. Telling his pet that he had to hurt her as much as possible, to his surprise when he came to heal her, he could not find any bruises or cuts or bites on her.

On the third day Thorfinn decided it was enough, putting his act together he went to speak to Dolohov. Dolohov and Thorfinn agreed to get her out so Antonin could resume his experiment on the mudblood.

Stepping into her cell Thorfinn grabbed Hermione into his arms to leave Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. Antonin agreed with him, if she was crazy she would not be of any use. As he started to move, he found himself confronted to his master's pet, looking suddenly more like the Potter he used to see time to time, he could not resign himself to let him have her. Walking in the direction of the entrance door, Thorfinn found himself quickly blocked again by the pet, knowing that a hex would not do anything, he dropped the mudblood on the floor to bring back the pet and closed him in a broom closet. That done Thorfinn resumed his way and left Malfoy Manor before he could get caught by his Master.

Arriving near his house, Thorfinn quickly grabbed the door to open, calling his elf Stiffy he made sure she would get a room ready for the mudblood and care for her until she was good enough for Antonin.

Leaving his house, he went back to the manor, he let his master's pet out of the room he put him in then made his way until the his masters office informing him of the disappearance of the mudblood.

After having been tortured by his master for his incompetence, he left Malfoy manor behind him.

X-X-X

In Voldemort mind everything was clear, one of his Death Eater's betrayed him. He had the most powerful exchange, money against the resistance. He had to find who and punish him.

He also think about what was going to happen to the mudblood, using his pet Harry Potter to rape her everyday was something he enjoyed very much. His behavior was so wild and animal now that he could not be brought back from the limb he went in. Harry Potter no longer existed.

X-X-X

Hermione woke up in a bed to find an elf giving her potion and cleaning her, telling to wait her masters return.

Remembering the last three days of torture she went through she was glad that Hattum had not raped her, instead he let her sleep on him or he would try to treat her wounds. His peculiar behavior made her thought he was caring for her as her female.

Looking at Hattum in the eyes, she could tell he somehow had a human look on his face, she maybe could eventually save him. She was sure that Harry was still there somewhere, broken like a mirror, the attempt of Dolohov to make him look more human, more than before, had somehow left his body changed, fixed but remain the trace of the bad treatment he endured. Sitting near her, Hattum put his head on her knee, not afraid Hermione choose to put her hand in his hair, and to play with it as she often did with Harry before, perhaps that contact would make less suspicious and violent toward her. From what Thorfinn told her, he considered her as his female. She was his.

She freed herself from her thoughts as she heard someone stepping in her room. Thorfinn was standing near her bed, quickly changing his clothes, he laid himself on the bed next to her. As she fell asleep again she felt more safe than she had been before.

X-X-X

Hearing the sound of a man moaning and cursing near her woke Hermione up.

Realising that someone was on top of her as his dick was inside her, making her pussy sore, she started to scream and try to fight it back. Quickly she realised that she was unable to move. Keeping her scream inside her and her tears quiet, she waited to feel the now usual feeling of discharge of hot cum filling her cunt.

Feeling her mind slip away, she decided to let the darkness take her.

A/N: This chapter was quite short compare to the first part but it will serve as a transition.

Hope you enjoyed it

Lenhan


	6. a bleeding day

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the sixth chapter of the story. Just for your info: it is not going to be a joyful fanfiction so if you are under 16, I advise you not to read it, as it contains graphic contents.**

 **Let me know your thoughts about it.**

 **Thanks to my beta.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.**

 **WARNING : Graphic contents and Torture scenes are present in this chapter along with some rape scenes.**

 **Replies to the Reviews;**

 **Daryl dixon's Lover: you are spoiling my plan**

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling her body sore, trying to remember why, no peculiar memory crossed her mind, as she got up from the bed, she spotted that Thorfinn was sleeping his natural glory. As she walked to the bathroom, she felt some wetness between her legs, deciding to get showered before breakfast, she stepped in tub to start her shower routine, washing her hair first, applying conditioner and then taking care of her body, looking at the scars left on her body, she knew they would remain there until her death.

As she finished washing her body, she noticed that Thorfinn was behind her as she felt his body pressed against her. Surprised by that act, she jumped in surprise, and turned on the cold water in her action making both of them hiss.

As she now fully faced Thorfinn, she noticed the very long and thick wand he had due to his naturally muscular body, not too much, but very nice.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione growled, "what is wrong with you?".

"Nothing is wrong with me and to answer your first question, I noticed that my personal bed warmer was gone. I woke up feeling cold. That Granger is not nice." answered Thorfinn,

"Plus I thought that I could use my shower at the same time as you, and assure myself that your body is healing well."

"Your personal warmer? Do Ilook like a heater? And for God's sake let me shower myself alone." Hermione respond quite angrily.

"Then I shall let you use the shower when I decide, until you learn some good manners, you will eat with the elfs, sleep and work with them, and when I will think that you deserve it, you will sleep in my room and use my shower again. You can now leave my room and ask my elf for a house elf uniform, and a job to do before I call Antonin." spoke Thorfinn.

As she left the bathroom, wet and naked, she called her new boss, Fluffy, and let Fluffy guide her through the Thorfinn home, and took possession of her new quarters, resumed in a potato bag filled with pieces of tissue and an old dirty blanket, and for her clothing, and old dress for Thorfinn's mother, dirty, full of holes and scratches, and her job she had to clean the whole floor by hand, with a brush and a bucket.

Feeling quite ashamed, she should have been nicer to her host and savior, cause now she was sure if she did not take care of his friendship properly he would throw her in Voldemort's or Dolohov's hands.

X-X-X

As Thorfinn watched her leave the bathroom, he cut the water and enveloped himself in his fluffy warm giant towel, getting dried, he made sure that Fluffy was aware of what to do with the mudblood, and while getting dressed, he made a plan in his mind to make sure that the girl would come nicely lay in his bed with her legs spread ready to welcome him.

Making his way to the dining room, he thought he could invite Antonin for breakfast and make sure his friend could resume his experiment on the girl today until her behaviour changed, it could probably teach her a lesson, knowing who her master is.

On that final thought he floo called Antonin to begin their day.

X-X-X

Draco used to be happy to come to the manor before the war started, it was his home, it was his heaven, but know it looked more like hell, with his personal hellhound.

Making his way to the dungeon to see Hermione and give her news of the resistance, he found her cell empty.

Looking through the whole house for his father to get some explanation, he by mistake ran into his Lord. Apologising for his behaviour, he noticed that Voldemort was distracted murmuring about his precious objects disappearance four days ago, leaving his Lord to get to his father, he noticed that his mother was very scared and looked like she was about to vomit.

Reaching her, he made sure to put silencing charms on her small salon to let her speak, wanting to know everything that happened.

X-X-X

As the morning went by, Hermione felt surprise to be summoned by Thorfinn.

Making her way to the study, she surprisingly saw Antonin Dolohov facing her alone, his experiment table and torture tools ready for her.

Trying to escape her future fate, she got caught by Thorfinn who was behind her, hexed by him and forcely sat on the table, Hermione could feel how disgusted by the idea Thorfinn was. As he left the room, Antonin shred apart her clothing, leaving her naked in front of him, as he gave her few unknown potions, Hermione let herself lying on the table, her back touching the coldness of the steel.

Inhaling deeply, she wondered what would happen to her today, which part of her body was going to be cut open. Feeling dizziness from the potion she took, she also felt wetness running down between her legs, as she felt some steel being pushed near her cunt.

Something started to feel wrong with her body as she felt pain in her stomach, like cramps, and more wetness running down her legs, hot and somehow sticky. She could smell the metallic peculiar flavor of her blood perfuming the room, knowing that Dolohov had not cut her open, she wondered what was happening.

More cramps, more wetness, more pain, and she started to feel some contraction in her uterus, calculating that she had not had her period already a month before her capture, and since she had been kept more than a month and a half, she started to understand what was happening to her.

Struggling to keep her mouth shut with the sudden amount of pain rushing in her body, Dolohov gave her another round of potions which made the process more and more painful for her.

Feeling her body pushing Lee's Infant outside of her womb, she guess that Lee had felt it, and that's why he wanted them out of England.

Dolohov kept himself quiet, as she moaned, screamed and cried her pain. Suddenly she felt nothing more than peace, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N : This chapter is slightly longer than the other one.

I hoped I have not lost anyone along the way.

Banana Papaya Banana PUDDING

Lenhan


	7. A breaking mind

Few days had passed since the forced abortion she had to endure, Hermione felt numb except when she could see Thorfinn during her daily task, the day after Dolohov treatment she had to stay to bed the whole day, just to see Fluffy bringing her medecine, potion and some water.

The second day she had to start to work again, like a good house elf. She was doing her chore, trying to prove to Thorfinn that she was sorry, and she wanted to be a part of his house near him.

Not long enough for Hermione taste she had to see Dolohov again for his afternoon experiment, during and after those session she could see Thorfinn, everytime she wanted to talk to him and apologise, he would just leave the room.

X-x-X

In the forest of Dean, Greyback's pack made his camp for the coming full moon while their Alpha was tracking the witch he planned to turn into one of their one very soon, the full moon always made Greyback very aware of his surrounding and much more lupine than human.

Fenrir was in his daily track of Potter's Mudblood since she disappeared of Malfoy Manor few weeks of that, he got really angry to know that one of Voldemort Soldier had taken her away from his pet and him, he had planned to play with her before eating her, but now she became something much more precious and turning her would be a good thing for him and his pack, protecting them from the resistance, and the repercussion of their coming attack following the announcement of her death made by Voldemort.

He could sense her never too far from Rowles Estate, meaning that she was somewhere inside the house, probably fucking Rowle and his friend the good doctor frankenstein, Dolohov, wondering what here last treatment was, and if she had been abused daily, started to make him very angry, he would wait the next full moon to deliver her from her suffering and he would reap apart Thorfinn Rowles and Antonin Dolohov for what the witch had to endure.

Making that promesses to himself, he watched as Dolohov buried a small white package smelling blood and the mudblood in the wood behind the house.

Leaving his hiding places after Dolohov departure, he moved to the fresh grave in the mud, he crashed it with his finger to discover a small very tiny, baby body, envelope in some white tissues, smelling it he could tell it was the mudblood unborn child, the body was looking like a three month old baby, anger rushed through his veins as he left with the body to bury it properly, not knowing what pushed him to do that, but he would gave her child a proper grave.

X-x-X

For what felt weeks to Hermione, she could never be too sure about what would would come next for her. Another torture invention from Dolohov's sickened mind? Or another week of plain ignorance from Thorfinn ?

Never sure of what would come, Hermione always made sure to established some mental barrier in place. Her body was no longer her anymore, it would belong to Thorfinn Rowles, who would let his Best Friend borrow it from some experiment like he would use a laboratory rat.

That is how Hermione started to feel, a laboratory rat, her mind started to forget about what she was supposed to fight against and it would shudder in millions of pieces. Her unique constant thought was to please Thorfinn to earn his forgiveness about the bad action she made quite a few weeks ago.

But nothing she would was never enough, and she deeply wanted him to start to notice her and pamper her again, and she started to doubt it will happen again.

So she started to let herself drown away from the reality in a world of her own creation in which she was Thorfinn queen.

In her created reality, Hermione would always be having a typical good day who would start by Thorfinn waking her up by kissing her face, followed by a hot steamy shower sex session with her man.

Then they would have a huge English breakfast with Dolohov during which they would converses on different subject.

The next part of her morning would be of taking care of their son, pampering him and cuddling him until lunchtime.

After lunch time Thorfinn and her would spend the afternoon reading books and enjoying each other presence in the library until Dinner.

Dinner would always be spend with other Death Eater eating at their table.

And for finish she would have the best fuck of the life with her Husband before sleeping trying to make a small brother to their son.

And Hermione life was more different than that and she could not be more aware of that, but following for her and in her dream was more simple.

As she felt in the loophole of her dreamt reality, Hermione could not realise that her body was becoming her own created cell, and she was destroying it. Leaving bones and skin on it often bathed in urine and other body fluid.


End file.
